


The concert

by Sleepdeprived4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what else to add-, supportive kindaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepdeprived4life/pseuds/Sleepdeprived4life
Summary: “I take it you’ve never seen Kunimi play right?”“Yeah, he never plays when I’m there.”Oikawa laughed a little before patting his minor on the back.“You’re in for a treat then~”Or: the one with the boyfriend and his band, kunimi plays the bass fight me y’all
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The concert

**Author's Note:**

> I love music, I love kinkuni, merge them up, ultimate love~~ 
> 
> I hope y’all like this,, the scene has been in my head for MONTHS so yea- enjoy this band au written by none other than my dumbass~~

Kindaichi looked at himself in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time. “You look fine, come on let’s go, Oikawa is going to get mad at us if we’re late.” He heard Yahaba speak to him as he peaked his head into the room before leaving almost immediately. 

They were all grown up now and Kindachi was finally in his second year of college. As they all got mixed up in the change from high school to university, Kindachi came to grow closer to Kageyama once again, Hinata along with him. 

Even as he continued making new friednships and restoring old ones, he never drifted apart from Kunimi. He had always found Kunimi to have a certain grip on him that he had never seemed to shrug off, not that he wanted to though. 

Every time Kindachi came over to Kunimi’s house when they were younger he would admire the bass siting beside a small amplifier in the corner of his room. Yet every time he asked for the shorter male to play something for him, he would deny him, saying that he was too tired and it would take too much effort to plug it in and stuff, so Kindachi pushed away his curiosity for what his best friend was capable of with that instrument. 

He walked outside to get into Yahaba’s car. “I’m so excited, I’ve been listening to Kyoutani practice but I’ve never seen him on stage.“ The light haired brunette tapped his steering wheel in excitement as they left the dorm building. 

“I’ve never actually seen Kunimi play.” The younger admited. 

“What?! Haven’t you known each other for like almost 10 years?” 

“Yep, but Kunimi always says he’s too tired to play something.” 

Yahaba chuckled. “Has Kunimi always ben this lazy?” 

“He’s not lazy, he just likes conserving energy.” Kindachi chuckled, Kunimi’s usual explanation rolling off his tongue. He has it memorized by heart now. 

Yahaba made a stop in the middle of a side walk, Hinata jumping into the car, almost screaming in excitement. 

“I can’t believe they made it this far!! This is a full on concert!! I’m so excited!!” Hinata jumpped in his seat as he buckled up his seatbelt. 

“Kageyama has been practicing soooo much!! It’s kind of funny. I’ve never really heard how the guitar actually sounds cause he always plugs in his headphones to the amp.” Hinata pouted. 

“He mummbles the numbers of the frets he has to play as he practices! It’s extremely funny!” 

The ginger spoke with a laugh. “ ‘6, 6 ,6 ,8, 9- FUCK’” Hinata quoted his boyfriend before he broke into a pit of laughter. 

The other two laughed along, the image of the raven cursing at his mistakes clear as day in their minds. 

Yahaba parked the car, Kindaichi’s door swinging open by none other than Oikawa Tooru. “Come on lets go! Move it!!” He yelled in excitement. 

“Since when are you here?” 

“I helped them set up their stuff on the stage, plugging in the cables and making sure the amplifiers and speakers were working correctly. It’s a lot more work than what it seems.” Oikawa explained with a smile. 

The brunette pushed them all inside, guiding his minors through the crowd of people and getting to stand on the opposite side of the railing. “How did you get the guard to let us in here?” Kindaichi asked Oikawa, amazed at how many people where actually there to listen to his friends play. 

“I told you, I helped them set up, they know I come here with the band.” Oikawa smiled with a wink, crossing his arms over his chest proud at what his boyfriend has achieved. 

“Oikawa!! I can’t see! I’m gonna cry!!” Hinata yelled as he jumped up in hopes of seeing the far end of the stage when the drums were set up. The brunette chuckled as he let the shortest of them all sit on his shoulders. 

“Better?” 

“Oh HELL YEAH!!” Hinata yelled, getting way too worked up. 

Yahaba smiled as he saw the lights dim, Kyoutani walking over to the set of drums, raising his drumsticks up in the air before sitting down, the crowd going wild. 

“Are you ready tokyo??!” The blond yelled into the microphone sitting a top of his drums as to capture his sound. A huge yell coming from the crowd as Kyoutani smirked, Yahaba’s excitement bubbling up inside as he watched him. 

Kageyama walked out to the stage, connecting his guitar to the juge set of amplifiers sitting on the sides of the stage, playing a couple of chords to make sure the amp facing him was working. 

“Why are there speakers facing them instead of us?” Kindachi asked Oikawa as they watched the raven get ready, his tiny boyfriend going wild with screams as he watched. 

“The larger amplifiers on the sides and on the ceiling are for the crowd to hear but the sound waves come towards us, so they can’t actually hear what we are hearing. If they have a couple of smaller amps infront of them they can hear themselves through them.” 

Kindaichi nodded at the detailed explanation. “I didn’t know so much thought went even into the speaker placement.” 

“Music is a hard and complex thing my kouhai, its not just notes and beats.” Oikawa giggled. “I take it you’ve never seen Kunimi play right?” 

“Yeah, he never plays when I’m there.” 

Oikawa laughed a little before patting his minor on the back. He already knew what they were going to play, because the band usually has practice at his basement. Oikawa still lived with his parents cause they were away on business trips most of the time, leaving the house empty for him and Iwaizumi to enjoy. “You’re in for a treat then.” 

Kindaichi’s face lit up as he watched Kunimi walk onto the stage, his usual uninterested expression painted on his face as he connected hi bass to the speakers, doing the same as Kageyama. 

They watched carefully, Kageyama calling at Kunimi, screaming at him a couple of times, his voice muffled over the sounds of the people. They watched the raven scream at the other for what seemed like the fifth time before Kunimi turned to look at him with a questioning nodd. 

Kageyama pointed down at the crowd, Kunimi turning to look at them, his dark eyes meeting with Kindachi’s. His lips perked up slightly into the smallest of smiles. Truly a rare sight. 

Kindachi smiled wide at him in encouragement, knowing Kunimi wasn’t one to get too nervous, but a concert filled with people probably has a different toll on the younger male. 

The lights dimmed as single red lights rained down onto the three men on the stage. 

“Do you want to start a fucking war?!” Iwaizumi’s voice rang through the gigantic room as he walked through the stage, his red spotlight following him wherever he went. 

The crowd went wild with screams and Oikawa’s eyes beamed as he yelled along with all of the other people there. 

((“Holiday” by Green Day,, listen to the song while you read it it makes it 10 times better trust me,,))

Kageyama started playing the opening riff, his slim fingers sliding naturally on the strings as they quickly landed on the perfect placement, filling the area with a beautiful melody. 

Kyoutani quickly joined in, hitting the drums with perfect timing, making the raven’s ringing strings come together with a beat. 

“Are you ready Tokyo??!! Viva la revolución!!!” Iwaizumi yelled loudly as he strummed his guitar joining into the melody. 

Kunimi’s hands flew onto his strings, his bass loud yet quiet, giving the music a different tone as he turned to look at Kageyama with a small smile as they both nodded at eachother, the notes increasing in volume. 

“Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame.” The voice of the lead singer filled the stage with words, as his mouth mimicked the chords the younger two played. 

“Hey!” The crowd yelled with unison along with the two string players, following the lyrics to the song. 

As the verse played out, Kindachi stood with his jaw dropped all the way to the ground. He couldn’t believe how good the music sounded and the confidence in the people of the stage. 

“Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called ‘faith and misery’ “ Iwaizumi sang with a hand gripped onto his microphone on the stand as the other moved across his chest as he made a motion as if he was praying. 

Yahaba clapped along with the song as the youngest of them could do nothing but stare. How was it he had known these people for so long yet he had never realized how talented they truly were. 

The chorus began, the notes synchronizing together to form a beautiful melody that rand throgh the whole place. 

“I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lights! This since the downing of the rest of our lives... on Holiday!!!” Iwaizumi sang loud as the crowd followed him with the words and the beginning riff started up again, a short verse comming after before Kindachi’s mind was ripped out of its place. 

Kageyama walked forward his guitar ringing loud as he played the power chords quickly and perfectly, Hinata’s eyes beaming and glued onto the man infront of him. 

The spotlight moved directly onto the raven, the solo begging with high pitched notes that were perfectly played. Hinata laughed at how Kageyama’s lips moved as he played, knowing he was mumbling the frets to himself as his finger moved on the wooden arm of the guitar. 

The last high pitched note rang through the room, the bass solo beginning as Kyoutani threw his dumsticks into the crowd, hands clapping along with the crowd as his foot constantly hit the base drum on a perfect beat to Kunimi’s sound. 

Kunimi jumped onto one of the amplifiers, looking over the crowd as his delicate fingers moved along the thick strings of his bass as he nodded along to the notes. He looked down at Kindachi, the red spotlight on him framing his face perfectly as a small smile grew onto his lips. 

Kindachi felt his heart do a flip as he stared at the beautiful man standing proud on the stage, his never ending rhythm tightening the hold he already previously had on his heart. This was the man he had fallen in love with. 

Iwaizumi walked up to the front of the stage, asking for the lights to be turned off as he look a spotlight on his hands and moved it aimlessly along the crowd. The stage looked completely black yet Kunimi’s sound never stopped playing. 

“The representative of Japan now has the floor~” The oldest mumbled into the microphone, as Kyoutani who had magically gained a new set of drumsticks, played a drum roll as Iwaizumi’s voice rang through the speakers again, flooding the room with the bridge of the song. 

The lights turned back on as two loud gun shots rang out along with Iwaizumi’s voice, introducing the ending chorus of the song. 

“This is our lives on Holiday!!!!!” The lead singer finished off the lyrics with his last line, joining Kageyama with the same notes on his guitar as he ran over to Kyoutani on the drums. 

All three of them held the same note before the blond finally closed off the song with the sound of his stick hitting the largest cymbal hard and loud, the beautiful ringing note waving through the whole place as claps and praises rose from the enormous crowd. 

As the lights dimmed in preparation for the next song Hinata yelled his heart out to his boyfriend in waves of praise as Yahaba joined him. 

Oikawa looked at Kindachi who stood motionless beside him. “So.. what do you think?” 

“I love him..” He mumbled, getting a small laugh from the brunette. “They’re amazing, arent they?” 

“How is it that I didn’t know he could play like this?? That all of them could play like this???” Kindaichi asked, nothing but pure amazement in his voice. 

Oikawa laughed at his words. “And that’s just the first song.” He smirked, knowing his boyfriend’s talent along with the talent of his three kouhai on the stage. 

The next song started to play, Kindachi’s eyes immediately glued onto Kunimi who had an electro-acoustic guitar draped around his shoulder, playing the opening notes to the next song. 

This time he stood in the center of the stage, the microphone infront of him. Is he going to sing??? Kindachi’s mind raced, not knowing if he was ready to hear his voice. 

((“21 Guns” by Green Day))

Kageyama’s guitar played soft notes, the perfect companions to Kunimi’s unique sound. 

“Do you know what’s worth fighting for..?” 

And so it begins, the lyrics rolling off Kunimi’s tongue as he closed his eyes and sang. 

Kindachi’s heart raced as he heard his gorgeous sound, it was everything he had imagined and more. 

“Did someone break your heart inside..? Your in ruins..” Kunimi opened his eyes for a moment as the verse ended, the pre-chorus notes playing in Kageyama’s guitar as his eyes met with Kindachi’s. 

“One, twenty-one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight..” Kunimi didn’t have to make his voice too loud, his volume perfect with the music that played behind him. 

Kunimi closed his eyes again as he kept singing, the feeling of a thousand eyes on him never truly bothered him, yet the idea of Kindachi’s gaze locked into his figure as he poured his heart out to a song, made shivers of nerves run down his spine. 

The song kept on playing, reaching the bridge in the lyrics as Kunimi’s absolutely beautiful voice rang through the amplifiers and right into Kindachi’s heart. 

“Did you try to live on you own? When you burned down the house and home.” Kunimi squeezed his eyes shut, his emotion louder than the words he was saying. The grip he had on Kindachi’s heart grew tighter and tighter as he sang. 

His voice was absolutely amazing and the music the other three played along with it only made it better, if that was even possible at this point. 

“Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness, from the stone?” He kept the high note going as Kageyama’s agile fingers played the riff. The ringing of the notes amazing every single person there, their eyes glued onto the guitar player standing under the spotlight, yet Kindaichi couldn’t take his eyes off Kunimi. 

Silence filled the room with the last fragile notes from Kunimi’s guitar, everything growing into a completely silent state, before Kageyama’s sound broke through it with a punch, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi following him perfectly in time as Kunimi’s voice proudly took control of the waves of sound, letting go of the final chorus. 

“You and I..” 

The notes slowly faded into silence before the crowd’s screams filled the room once again. He watched as Iwaizumi walked up to Kunimi and praised him as he helped put the guitar down and handed him his bass back. 

Kunimi kept his usual calm, uninterested expression that Kindachi knew was nothing compared to what the youger male was truly feeling inside. 

The concert continued on with them playing multiple songs until the show ended, the adrenaline still pumping through Kindaichi’s veins as the lights were turned back on and the crowd was guided to the exits by the guards. 

“Come on, lets go help them pack up.” Oikawa told them as he put Hinata down and walked over to the back stage with his minors following close behind. 

“Iwa-chan!!! You were amazing!!!” Oikawa yelled as he wrapped his arms over his boyfriend’s neck, Iwaizumi pushing his guitar over to his back as he held onto the brunette, both of them laughing between kisses. 

“KageyamaaaaaaaaAAAAA!!!” Hinata yelled as he jumped onto the raven who had to throw the cable he was rolling up in his hands to catch the flying ginger. “Dumbass! Dont jump on me like that!” 

Hinata giggled as he smiled at his talented man. “You’re so amazing, Tobio!” 

“S-Shut up, dumbass..” The raven mumbled before the shorter male leaned in and kissed him. Kageyama could feel his smile on his lips, causing his own to move upwards in happiness as well. 

Yahaba wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who was silently unscrewing the drum set, careful not to hurt the actuall drums as he picked them apart And placed them neatly to ve moved knto the van. “You were amazing up there, babe.” He mumbled into his ear, the blond turning around to kiss him. 

“You’re all sweaty, Kentaro.” The light brunette giggled, Kyoutani frowning at his words. “You try playing the drums for an hour under 50 spot lights!” 

Yahaba laughed as he gave him a peck on the lips. “I’d rather watch you do it!” His words made the blond smile as a light blush spread across his features, kissing him as they both closed their eyes. 

Kindaichi spotted the younger male on the other side of the stage, unplugging several cables and wrapping them around his hand and elbow to form a neat oval shape he would them place inside the took box they used to transport them. 

He ran over to him with excitement. “Kunimi!! Why didn’t you tell me you could play like this??? And your voice?? It’s amazing!!” 

Kunimi’s unfazed expression didn’t hurt Kindachi’s feelings, as he could see the glints of happiness underneath his eyes when he spoke. “I didn’t think you needed to know.” 

“Kunimi you’re-“ he cut himself off, noticing what he was about to say before changing it. “Absolutely amazing.” 

He smiled down at his best friend, noticing how his lips perked up slightly into a smile, the same smile he wore on the stage, so beautiful Kindachi was sure it would make his heart melt. 

“Kunimi I-“ He cut himself off again, taking a deep breath before he spoke. 

“Kunimi I like you.. a lot. You’re absolutely amazing and gorgeous and handsome and your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and you play the bass like a god and-“ 

Kindachi’s rambling was cut short by a pair of soft lips crashing onto his, taking him by surprise. When Kunimi backed away he smiled at him, a small smile that made his heart do three backflips as he looked down at him. “Took you long enough.” He teased. 

The taller male’s eyes were still blown wide as he looked at his.. what was he now? Boyfriend? Maybe.. he wished he was.. 

“Can I be your boyfriend?” He spat out quickly, his words almost merging together as he spoke. Kunimi chuckled as he continued wrapping the chord around his arm. “Only if you help me with these.”

Kindaichi’s smile got impossibly wider as he ran closer to him and asked how he could help. 

Oikawa smiled as he looked back at his own talented man. “Finally.” He joked, Iwaizumi laughing along with him.


End file.
